


May I Have This Dance?

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Grell is pestering Ruby about going to a party even though she has overtime to complete. Grell drags her to a nightclub where Ruby runs into her coworkers in a fun setting and has her eyes on a particular grim reaper.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used for inspiration were "The Madness of Duke Venomania" and Ronald Knox's character song "Liberty Party". Hope you enjoy :)

I sat in my office battling the large stack of papers that I had neglected to fill out the previous week during my reaping. All of a sudden, my door slammed open and a blur of red stopped in front of my desk.

  
“Guess what Ruby!!!!” Grell shouted.

  
“What is it Grell?” I asked, pushing my glasses up.

  
“There’s a party next week! It’s supposed to be crazy fun!” he enthused.

  
“Grell, I have lots of work to do. Plus I don’t have anything to wear.” I said.

  
“You’ll get the work done, you always do. Don’t worry about clothes, I’ll find something for you!”

  
“Make sure it’s navy or red.” I told him.

  
“Oh of course darling! It must compliment your lovely hair!” he said while toying with the navy blue strand of hair. My hair was a brilliant blood red colour with a single navy blue strand on the left side. During our grim reaper training, Grell and I had bonded over our odd hair colours and passion for the colour red. In my case I was obsessed with red and navy.

  
Grell moved to stand behind me and pulled my shoe off my foot.

  
“What are you doing?” I asked as he moved to my skirt, leaving my shoe on the floor.

  
“I need your measurements darling. I want your dress to fit perfectly,” he then proceeded to remove my blouse.

  
Grell was like a brother to me, but I hated it when he invaded my personal space without permission.

  
“Can’t you do this outside of work?!” I yelled.

  
“Nope. I have overtime to catch up on,” he frowned.

  
The door then opened again and William raised an eyebrow to my state of undress. Grell was still trying to find the size label on my blouse. I blushed a shade of red resembling my hair.

  
“Ms. Sorrell, why does Grell have your blouse?” he asked.

  
Grell quickly checked my bra size and threw my blouse at me, bouncing through the door.

  
“Later, Ruby and Willy,” he said as he pranced away.

  
“Ms. Sorrell, care to explain what that was?” William asked, pushing me for answers.

  
“He was taking my measurements so he could find me some clothes for a party next week.” I answered, putting my blouse back on.

  
“You have lots of overtime to catch up on,” he stated.

  
“I know. I told Grell that but as you know, he doesn’t listen well most of the time.” I sighed.

  
“I came to see how much of your work you’ve completed,” he said.

  
“This pile can be taken away to be filed.” I answered and he picked up the pile.

  
“Thanks William. See you later,” I said as he walked away.

  
I sighed. I hadn’t been to a party in a long time, maybe it was time I took a night off. If I didn’t take a break soon enough, I was probably destined to become the female version of William; working nonstop and never having fun. I stared at the tower of paperwork. I figured I better get it done if I wanted to go to that party. I readied my office supplies and set to work.

  
~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~

  
I pulled clothes out of my closet, praying that Grell actually found me something to wear as I had nothing fashionable. I was glad that I managed to finish all my overtime but it may have been in vain. I stood in my undergarments and threw a pair of navy skinny jeans and a scarlet camisole on the bed. I heard a loud knocking on the door and immediately opened it.

  
“Guess what I have!” Grell sang as he pranced into the room holding a dress bag. I noticed he was wearing an outfit similar to his work uniform but with a red dress shirt instead of a white one.

  
“You’re a saint Grell,” I said, reaching for the bag but he quickly pulled it out of my grasp.

  
“Ruby, why haven’t you shaved your legs yet?” he asked. “And why are you wearing those undergarments? They’re ghastly!”

“I didn’t think they were bad,” I muttered as Grell dragged me into the washroom.

  
He immediately ran back out with a small container and I knew what he was doing – warming up wax for my legs. He dashed back in as I settled on the counter.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt….much,” he winked as he slathered the thick honey-like wax on my legs.

  
“Some days I hate you,” I muttered as he rubbed a cloth strip over the wax. I took a deep breath and clenched my toes and hands as he tore the strip off. I screamed in pain.  
“Sorry Ruby, it had to be done,” he said as I muttered incoherent curses.

  
This process repeated itself until my legs were finally hairless, which only took a half hour but felt like eternity to me.

  
Grell helped me off the counter and double checked that my body was smooth in all the right places. He then wandered into my room and began rooting through my drawers.  
“What are you doing?” I asked.

  
“Looking for sexy underwear,” he winked.

“Grell,” I whined. “What I have on is fine.”

  
“No, it screams ‘don’t make sweet love to me’. You want underwear that screams ‘take me, I’m yours!”

  
“Why did I pick you as a friend out of all the other grim reapers?” I asked, more to myself.

  
“Here, wear these,” Grell said, throwing a pair of lace crimson underwear with a royal blue trim at me. I quickly changed into them.

  
“Now can I see the dress?” I asked.

  
“Yes, but you won’t need this,” he said, pointing at my bra.

  
“What! Why not?” I shrieked.

  
“Just take it off. You’ll see.”

  
I complied with his order, awkwardly standing topless in front of him.

  
“Close your eyes.” He ordered and I did.

  
I heard the zip of the bag and the ruffling of fabric. I felt the dress being tugged over my head. I felt Grell tugging at it here and there to adjust it.

  
“Well?” I asked.

  
“Perfection. You may look.”

  
I opened my eyes and stood in front of the mirror. The top was a bit loose as Grell hadn’t tightened it yet. The top was a corset style with royal blue buttons and lace along the top. The bottom half of the dress was a simple tight pencil skirt that lay around my mid-thigh. The entire dress was the colour of scattered rose petals.

  
“Grell, you’re the best! It’s gorgeous!” I turned and hugged Grell tightly.

  
“How tight do you want it?” he asked, taking up the navy ribbons and slowly tightening it.

  
“Tight enough to make me look good but loose enough so I can breathe,” I answered.

  
He tightened it as I had told him and quickly touched up my makeup, keeping it light and natural.

  
“I have another surprise for you,” he said, removing ruby and navy stilettos from the bag.

  
I gasped and allowed him to slip them onto my feet. The stilettos were ruby with navy running along the sole and platform. The stilettos were about four inches tall, only an inch shorter than the heels I wore to work on a daily basis.

  
“Grell, you’re the best grim reaper to grace this world,” I sighed and hugged him again.

  
“Now shall we go?” Grell asked, holding his hand out for me. I took it and he escorted me to one of the few nightclubs in the grim reaper realm. When we got there, people were already dancing and drinking. The music was blaring, I could feel it moving through me. Grell leaned in close to me so I was able to hear him over the loud music.

  
“I’ll buy you one drink, then you’re on your own.”

  
“Deal.” I said as he led me to the bar.

  
He ordered two shots of whiskey and handed them both to me.

“Liquid luck,” he chuckled as he vanished in the sea of dancing people.

  
I quickly downed both shots and swayed to the music. The lyrics of this particular song were in Japanese and I couldn’t understand it, but the music was beautifully haunting. When the song ended, it cut to something a bit slower and people split into couples. The single people merged around, searching for other lone people to dance with.  
I felt a hand grab mine and pull me backwards. I collided with the stranger’s chest and they spun me around. I glanced up at my dance partner and nearly fell over from shock. My partner was none other than William T. Spears.

  
“Mr. Spears?” I asked.

  
“Outside of work, you are free to call me William,” he answered.

  
“William, what are you doing here?” I asked as he moved his hands to clutch my waist.

  
“I finished my overtime and it was either come here and socialize or sit in my room sipping tea with the pigeons.” He answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping an appropriate distance.

  
“Pigeons?” I raised an eyebrow.

  
“Pigeons tend to come by my balcony a lot. I’ve started feeding them my leftover toast. They make great company. Not too loud and they don’t chatter constantly.”

  
“They can’t talk,” I giggled.

  
“Still, I prefer their company to other employees.”

  
“Hurtful,” I teased.

  
“Not you,” he quickly recovered. “I don’t mind your company. You’re a good woman who always gets her work done.”

  
“Thanks William.”

  
We waltzed around the dancefloor until the song had ended. William, being a gentleman, raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

  
“I enjoyed our dance Ruby. Be careful, I’m sure every other grim reaper wants to dance with you as well.” He said.

“Why’s that?”

  
“You look absolutely seductive in that dress of yours,” was all he said before he walked away.

  
I was stunned. Had I actually received a compliment from the coldest employee in London? I would definitely need to thank Grell again for the dress. The song switched to something more upbeat and I found myself wondering who the singer of this particular song was. I glanced at the DJ’s alcove and saw a familiar grim reaper singing energetically. This reaper’s hair was half blond, half black and I immediately recognized him as Ronald Knox.

I found myself easily moving to the beat, the lyrics engulfing my ears. Ronald seemed to be singing lyrics straight from the heart as he mentioned working and overtime.

  
“Do whatever you please until you die!” Ronald shouted as the song came to an end. He hopped off the alcove and immediately disappeared in the crowd. Grell suddenly appeared in front of me and quickly spun me around.

  
“How’s my Ruby doing? Dance with any sexy men?” he asked, grinning.

  
“Does William count?” I teased, knowing how he’d react to my answer.

  
“You danced with William!!! You lucky girl!! I wish William would dance with me!” Grell pouted.

  
“Dance with him during the next slow song,” I suggested even though I knew William would protest.

  
“Great idea Ruby!” he gushed and remained dancing by my side until the song ended.

  
I headed over to the bar and ordered pure vodka. I sipped at it carefully and then tossed it back. I coughed as it burned my throat. The bartender must’ve felt bad, because he then slid me a glass of water.

  
“Thanks,” I said as I sipped the water.

  
I had to admit, I really enjoyed the music that was playing tonight. The other rare occasions I had come here, the music didn’t appeal to me but tonight it was amazing. I felt as if I never wanted to leave. After numerous fast paced songs, another slow song played through the speakers. I began moving off the dancefloor as I didn’t have a partner. Once I reached the edge of the dancefloor, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Ronald Knox offering his hand to me.

  
“May I have this dance?” he asked.

  
“Sure,” I said, taking his hand.

  
He led me onto the dancefloor and pulled me in close. I rested my hands behind his neck and he held me tightly but gently around the waist. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne which was musky with a hint of vanilla. He smelt amazing, vanilla was one of my favourite scents. We swayed rhythmically to the slow melody, the singer crooning in a voice like honey.

  
The song ended and merged into one that was more upbeat. Ronald began swaying his hips, grinding against mine.

  
“Can I have you for another dance?” he purred.

  
“I don’t see why not,” I said, grinning.

  
He then spun me around so that my backside was grinding against him. He held my hips, moving them to the beat. Ronald began sucking on my neck passionately and I moaned loudly. After about a minute of this, Ronald asked in a seductive tone,

  
“Shall we continue our dance elsewhere?”

  
I knew Ronald was a bit of a flirt but I didn’t mind. One night stands never hurt anyone, plus Ronald was really sweet. I figured I might as well go all the way on my night off.

  
“That sounds delightful,” I purred.

  
Ronald grinned and took my hand, leading me out of the nightclub. As we were leaving, I caught Grell’s eye and he gave me a devilish grin and winked. Ronald led me to the apartment complexes and led me up to his room. He kissed me hard, guiding me to the bed. He gently removed my dress and stilettos and began kissing and sucking random spots on my bare skin. He removed his clothes and we made love.

  
The next morning I woke up curled around Ronald. I kissed the back of his neck, causing him to stir.

  
“Morning,” he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

  
“Morning,” I answered, smiling.

  
“Last night was fun. I would love to get to know you better though. Want to go out for coffee tomorrow morning?” he asked.

  
I was a bit shocked because I knew Ronald was a bit of a player and the voice in the back of my head was telling me to say no. But I saw no harm in it, so I said,

  
“Yeah. Of course.”

  
I couldn’t wait to see how things would turn out in the future.


End file.
